MoonFlower
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Navi regards Link and wonders how she can take the cold away from him; how she can help him.


Warnings~~ If you haven't collected all the Spiritual Stones, I guess it's a little bit of a spoiler for you Pairing~~ I guess you could say it's a Navi/Link (MAYBE, I don't know. maybe) Dreaming~~ (* "text" *) Summary~~ Link feels so cold as if he is all alone in the world, but Navi doesn't, how can she help him? A/N~~ something I created a long time ago. I just decided to finish it up. Short and pointless.  
  
~¤~Moonflower~¤~  
  
It was cold, dark, and Link felt very, very alone.  
  
After learning the new Song of Time and finally waking up, loosing seven years of your life, you think you would feel alone too.  
  
Staggering out of the temple, he slumped against a Time Stone. As he whipped sweat off his brow he attempted to crawl away from the Re-Dead that had paralyzed him so. "Careful Link, the Town's infested with these things!" Navi bounced around him.  
  
"I-know-will-you-sto-Ah!" The Re-Dead again latched himself onto Link, squeezing out his life. After loosing more than half his life in just the Town, Link stumbled out into the mote. As he fell face first into the water, he realized that one- the bridge was broken and two- tripping head first into freezing cold water isn't the way to end a night like this.  
  
Grabbing onto the cobblestones and the grass protruding from it, Link hauled himself up onto solid ground, but couldn't rest for long.  
  
A Poe.  
  
Came right out of the ground a few feet from what seemed like Link's final resting place. "Watch out!" Navi's reliable speech rang out.  
  
Being too out of it to do anything, Link dragged himself to the other side of the mote, close to Zora's river.  
  
"Too late. its too late." Link sat his back against the protruding rock next to the entrance. His eyes, ears, and arms drooped. "I'm so tired. aren't you?"  
  
Navi's small squeak of a voice reached in Link's ear, making him wince slightly from the slight sharp of her tone. "No. I'm fine. I can live on very little sleep, but you look like you need some. Link? Link??" His head was already on his chest, and the darkness of dream world had already claimed him.  
  
(* Link was running, always running. People running, chasing him, biting at his heels. Ice like winds freeze his feet in place as a glimmer of a sword made Link turn sharply. The sharp movement made the ice around d his ankles dig into his fair skin, cutting it and making it bleed.  
  
He was cold. So very cold.  
  
He tried to call out to someone but nothing came, he turned around again, sword blades came at him from a different side. Ribbon cuts of his tunic shredded and fell into a seemingly endless pit of darkness. He gasped in pain. *)  
  
.and sat up, cracking his head on the stone behind him.  
  
"Oiy-ah-ouch!" Link screwed up his face in pain and his hand flew to the back of his neck, rubbing the sore spot. Looking around, Navi was nowhere to be seen. "Probably flew off somewhere" His eyes came into focus and he now was very aware of the frost like dew that had encrusted itself over him. "C-cold."  
  
He again wrapped his arms around his knees and tried to will himself to return to normal. To return to himself before all this happened. But, alas, it could not happen. Link lapsed into another fitful dream.  
  
Unknown to Link, Navi was watching him. Her wings fluttered and she flew around a rock and out of sight. She couldn't just let Link sit there, cold and alone. The poor child, Navi thought. Summing up all her moral and magic energy, she was able to mold her fey like form into that of a human girl.  
  
She stepped around the rock in a new and strange form. She was as tall as any regular fourteen and fifteen girl. Her hair was purple silver, as were her eyes. Her hair was strung back in two long braids that reached her waist. She had on the long white dress of a cleric, witch she was until her inner self was sold and she was confined to the life she led as a spirit light fey.  
  
Her bare feet were tickled with dew as she walked over to where Link was huddled against the protruding rock. His head was slumped forward and his shoulders were hunched. She slid her feet under her and reached out a hand to stroke his hair. The impulse made Link start and turn to face her.  
  
"Who? Who are you?" His voice was unsteady and choppy from cold and shock. A delicate finger to lips silenced him. He was suddenly a where that the cold no longer touched him. His head lulled again, and he fell forward into Navi's arms.  
  
Stroking his hair, Navi had propped herself up against the rock. As she watched him sleep, she wondered if her magic had kept him warm. She had hoped so. It was only one of the ways she had ever felt as if she truly helped him. Yes, she stayed with him in battle, but she had never helped him as much as she seemed to have helped him now.  
  
She just hoped she would be able to help him more, much more.  
  
~fin~e h 


End file.
